Creative Title Relating to DC and Star Wars
by radpineapple
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been resurrected along with the other Sith, but he no longer belongs to the Dark Side. Anakin struggles with the mistakes of his past as the Sith invade Earth, bringing together the darkest of villains and the most legendary of heroes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Prologue A/N: This is a request by** **joe63129. The main plot and characters involved are joe63129's idea.**

 **I will be basing the majority of the DC characters from the CW shows and John Constantine from the discontinued NBC show as well as most of the Batman characters' origins from the TV show, Gotham, which is on Fox.**

 **I am basing the Star Wars characters off of what is seen in the movies and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. I will not be doing any of the characters that aren't mentioned in the movies, unless one of those characters is requested.**

 **I apologize in advance for any minor discrepancies between the canon and this story. I will try to keep everything relatively to canon (as much as a story like this can be), but if I have missed something major, please let me know. I am bringing some dead DC characters back to life for maximum awesomeness, so I know there are some discrepancies in that respect.**

 **My knowledge of the DC universe is extremely limited, so if I have made any mistakes please let me know by leaving a comment or PMing me.**

 **I apologize that this author's note turned out to be so long. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!**

Kylo Ren knelt before the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. Light filtered in from behind the hologram but failed to pierce the darkness that shrouded most of the room.

"Rise, Kylo Ren," Snoke commanded.

Kylo slowly rose.

"You have proven your loyalty to the Dark Side. Unfortunately, our enemies continue to grow stronger every day."

Kylo drew himself up to speak.

Snoke raised his hand, and Kylo remained silent. "I have a plan that will eradicate the Jedi permanently. I need you to go to the oldest Jedi temple in the galaxy at once."

"I thought it was hidden. Shrouded by the ancient Jedi of the Light eons ago."

"Yes, it was, but I have unveiled its location. I need you to go there, and together we will summon the Sith of ages past. The old temple holds enough Force power for this to be accomplished."

"How will we do this? Surely we will be detected as soon as we enter the planet's atmosphere."

"There are ancient runes in the temple that I will be able to translate. As for our detection, do not worry. The planet we are going to is primitive. They will be unable to detect you if you keep your cloaking device on."

"Yes, Master. I will do as you command."

"Very good. I will meet you there. By the time you arrive, everything should be ready."

O

Kylo Ren stepped out of his ship. Supreme Leader Snoke had been right. He had easily entered the planet undetected. He now stood at the edge of a thick, dark green forest. Birds chirped and the sun shone brightly. Kylo reached for his location device, but paused. He didn't need it. The Force was strong here. The forest seemed to be breathing with the Force. The trees waved in the natural rhythm of the ebb and flow of the Force, and the forest creatures chattered and chirped with the vibrations Kylo felt coming from deeper within.

Kylo followed the tug of the Force until he finally came across an ancient ruin of a withering temple. The gray stones were covered in moss and wild vegetation. Kylo could picture how far the collapsing columns had once reached. He felt the mossy ground beneath him harden, and he realized he was now standing atop the stone floor of the temple, now lost under centuries of dirt and plants.

Kylo sensed something behind him and reached for his lightsaber.

"No need for that," Snoke's voice rang out in the forest.

Kylo turned, "My apologies, Master."

Snoke nodded, "Follow me." Snoke led Kylo Ren down an old hallway flanked by decaying columns and crumbling walls. The temple had once been magnificent. They stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Kylo looked around and realized this small meadow had once been a great room inside the temple. "I have unearthed the ruins etched on the floor," Snoke said gesturing to the ground. The grass next to their feet had been burned away to reveal old gray stones with stylistic runes engraved in a circular pattern.

"What now, Master?"

"I will read the runes. Kneel with me and channel all of your energy into the stone." Snoke knelt and placed his hand on the old stone. Kylo Ren did the same. Snoke closed his eyes and began to read the inscription. Kylo Ren closed his eyes and focused everything on the stone. Snoke stopped reading. Kylo kept concentrating, but nothing happened. He chanced a glance at Snoke who was kneeling on the stone with his eyes closed. "Focus, Kylo," he commanded without opening his eyes.

Kylo closed his eyes once more and pressed his hand into the stone. He thought of his grandfather. He was the greatest Sith there ever was. He had to show he could live up to that legacy. He concentrated harder. The stone beneath his hand began to become warm. It emitted a small humming sound and the heat intensified. Kylo felt his hand began to burn, but he held it down. There was a loud crack and the stone beneath him shifted, throwing him off balance.

Kylo Ren immediately sat up and looked for his master, but instead, he saw the forms of the fallen Sith rising from the ground in a swirl of red mist.


	2. Gathering of the Sith

Gathering of the Sith

He sat up in alarm and was greeted by blinding brightness. He shielded his eyes with his arm. Birds chirped overhead, and he blinked as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He appeared to be in a flourishing forest. The ground beneath him was hard, and he shakily stood up. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and quickly turned to see what it was. A collection of dazed people was picking themselves off of the ground. So, it appeared he wasn't the only one who had no idea where he was or who he was. He scanned the small group of darkly dressed people, and his eyes settled on someone in a dark hood and mask. He couldn't be completely sure, but he thought the masked figure was staring at him.

"Hello, comrades," a deep voice addressed. Anakin turned to see a tall, skinny, bald man with pale, torn skin addressing the group. "I can see that you are all a bit dazed. Do not worry. You are in no danger," the man continued. As he spoke, the masked figure from earlier went to stand next to the pale man's side. The pale man then approached one of the members of the group while his masked counterpart stayed put. "You," he said to a man with red and black skin that was covered in small horns. "Are Darth Maul, apprentice of Darth Sidius. You are a skilled, ruthless warrior."

Darth Maul studied the pale man, but made no move of hostility. The pale man moved on.

"Asajj Ventress," he said to the next person in line. "You are a brave, cunning assassin and apprentice to Count Dooku."

These names began to sound familiar, and he felt as if he was on the verge of recovering a memory when he was interrupted by the pale man.

"And you are called Savage Oppress." This man looked strikingly similar to Darth Maul with small horns and patterned skin. "You are also a skilled warrior and have been trained by Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress."

Ventress and Savage Oppress exchanged a look. It was clear they were trying to remember each other but couldn't quite do it.

The pale man approached an older man with white hair and a white beard, "You are Count Dooku, a mighty leader of the Sith and great war general and apprentice to Darth Sidius."

Count Dooku looked pleased with his description.

The pale man went to the next man. He was old with wrinkled skin and blazing yellow eyes. The pale man smiled eerily and chuckled, "You are Darth Sidius. You are a master of strategy and manipulation and have accomplished more than most Sith ever will."

Darth Sidius grinned manically.

"And you," the pale man said, finally turning towards him. "Are Darth Vader, apprentice to Darth Sidius and a true master of the Force. Your very name brings fear to those who hear it."

Everything else had seemed so familiar, but his own description didn't seem completely right. He felt as if something was being left out. Something was missing from his story. He looked towards the others. They were all eying each other suspiciously.

Ventress finally spoke up, "And who are you?"

"I am Supreme Leader Snoke. I am the one who has summoned you from your graves." Everything became quiet. Even the forest hushed. The only sound was the whisper of the wind through the leaves. "Yes, you were all dead," Snoke continued. "But I have brought you back for a reason. The Jedi are rising again, and we must stop them."

"The Jedi?" Count Dooku asked.

"Yes, the arrogant fools who call themselves protectors of peace. They have led to all of your demises in some way or another. Once you regain your memory, you will see that I am right and that we need to stop them immediately."

"No."

Everyone turned to him.

"There's something you're leaving out."

"Well, I can't explain everything," Snoke said. "You are just going to have to be patient until your memory returns."

"No, thanks," he declined. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel right being here. He didn't belong with these people. Maybe he did at one point, but he didn't anymore.

"Then it looks like I will have to return you to the grave from whence you came," Snoke said darkly.

"Wait!" the masked figure said. "Let him go. I'm sure he will return once he remembers everything."

"Very well, my apprentice," Snoke said. "But if you are wrong, you will pay the price."

He turned to leave the Sith and walked to the edge of the meadow, but paused and gave the masked figure one last glance before disappearing into the woods.

O

His memories returned to him, strong and painful. At first, he only remembered the Dark. He remembered feeling angry yet powerful. He remembered how ruthless he was and all that he had accomplished under this ruthlessness. He knew he had to return to Snoke and the other Sith, but then he remembered her.

Padmé Amidala. His wife.

Then everything was a hurricane of swirling memories of his life on Tatooine with his mother, meeting Qui-Gon Jinn, training under Obi-Wan Kenobi, teaching Ahsoka, fighting in the Clone Wars alongside Captain Rex, and meeting his son, Luke, many years later.

He knew the terrible things he had done. He also knew that he couldn't return to Snoke, but he also knew he couldn't stop Snoke and the Sith on his own.

This planet was far too primitive and disconnected from the rest of the galaxy for him to know exactly where, and when, he was. His only choice was to hide away where they couldn't find him. He wasn't about to aid the Sith, but he couldn't stop them either. His best option was to disconnect himself from the Force and his own destructive powers. He had caused enough damage for one lifetime.

 **A/N: I know Ventress, Count Dooku, and Anakin also had Jedi masters, but I excluded them on purpose because I'm sure it wouldn't be very strategically wise of Snoke to mention that, so I didn't include that.**


	3. Gotham's Finest

Gotham's Finest

 **A/N: I decided to use the female version of Firefly, Bridgit Pike.**

The pair stood out like a sore thumb. The younger man, not so much, but the older man didn't fit in at all. The club was a place for criminals and scumbags. It didn't take a genius to see that the older man held himself higher than what he considered petty thieves. The younger man hung closer to the shadows and eyed everyone as if anyone was about to spontaneously attack him. Knowing Gotham, that was an understandable suspicion.

Penguin immediately recognized these two could start some trouble. He took pride in his string of villain-housing clubs. He managed to keep trouble to low-key bar fights and the occasional argument, but it was clear these two were up to something else. He was on his way over to usher the two out when he noticed an assorted group of villains sitting together in one of the back tables.

Mad Hatter and Scarecrow sat at a circular table along with Mr. Freeze and Firefly. The four kept looking around as if they were searching for someone. Something was definitely going on, especially if those four were seated together. Penguin hurried passed the bar towards the other villains when he saw Killer Croc casually knocking back a bottle of beer. He stared as he passed Killer Croc and nearly ran into a table hosting Poison Ivy and Catwoman. He sat down at their table.

"What's going on?" he asked the girls in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked innocently.

"We bad for business or something?" Catwoman teased.

"Why are you all here?" Penguin said, giving a subtle nod towards Mad Hatter's table.

Ivy blatantly looked over at their table, earning a glare from Penguin. She shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Did you see the others?" Catwoman said calmly.

"You mean Killer Croc?" Penguin asked.

"And them," Catwoman said, first gesturing to a booth in the far corner with Two-Face and few of his goons, and then to a table across the room with Black Mask and his cronies. Catwoman sensed Penguin's increasing alarm, "No need to panic, Penguin."

"No need to panic? If they all see each other, a war might start! Are you in on this?"

"No," Catwoman said coolly. "But it will definitely be an interesting show."

He glared at her.

"Looks like we got company," Ivy said, looking behind Penguin and Catwoman.

They both turned to see the Riddler enter the club. He scanned the room with his calculating eyes until they fell on Penguin.

Penguin looked at Catwoman.

She shrugged, "Don't look at me."

The Riddler came to their table. "Hello, ladies," he said to Ivy and Catwoman.

Catwoman gave him an acknowledging nod and Ivy waved.

"Did you really think I couldn't solve your riddle?" the Riddler asked sharply to Penguin.

"My what?" Penguin asked in surprise.

"Your riddle," the Riddler sighed. "You know, the one that was so obviously talking about your club."

"I didn't send you a riddle," Penguin said.

"Looks like someone wanted us all here," Catwoman said.

"What do you mean?" the Riddler asked.

"Look around," Penguin said.

The Riddler quickly surveyed the club and easily identified all of the villains. "Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "This is interesting."

"Why does everybody think this is interesting?" Penguin asked. "With all of these supervillains in here at once, Batman is bound to find us."

"You don't think this is a trap, do you?" Ivy said, slight panic creeping into her voice.

"No," the Riddler said immediately. "This isn't like Batman. There are other forces at play here."

"Hey, Selina," a voice said.

The group turned.

"Hey, Bridgit," Catwoman said to Firefly. Firefly's table was watching them carefully.

"Do you know what's going on?" Firefly asked.

"Not a clue," Ivy answered.

"I wouldn't say that," the Riddler said.

They all looked to him.

"There are definite signs that someone wants all of us supervillains here," he explained. "I'm assuming you were all lured here for some purpose. I was sent a riddle."

"Yeah, I got something," Ivy said. "So did Selina."

Catwoman gave her a look. She hadn't expected Ivy to say that.

"What does it mean?" Firefly asked.

"Excellent question," a sinister voice said.

"Hugo Strange," the Riddler said, addressing the newest villain.

Penguin huffed in annoyance, "Might as well invite the Joker since it seems everyone suddenly finds my club to be the best place in town right now."

The club door opened with a loud bang and the sound of wild laughter filled the club. The Joker festively came marching in with Harley Quinn perched merrily on his arm. The music in the club immediately stopped, and quiet panic filled the room.

"Now, now," the Joker said. "No need to spoil the mood just because we arrived."

The music started playing again and people began to tentatively dance and converse again.

"Well, hello, Mr. Penguin!" the Joker said, approaching them.

"Joker," Penguin said tersely.

"It seems like your club is the place to be!" the Joker said.

"Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere less…open," Strange suggested.

"I agree," Firefly said, eyeing the Clown Prince of Crime warily. "I'll go let my table know."

"I can get Black Mask and Two-Face," Catwoman said.

Ivy gave her a concerned look, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," Catwoman assured.

"You're not the one I'm worried about," Penguin said. "Don't start a crime war."

Catwoman smiled, "No need to worry. I got this."

O

Penguin, the Riddler, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Hugo Strange, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Firefly, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Black Mask, Two-Face, and Killer Croc all sat in a back room in Penguin's club. They had to push two tables together to allow all of them to sit.

"As much as I love this deliciously villainous meet up," the Joker said. "Does anyone actually know why we have all been summoned?"

"Maybe we can shed some light on the situation," a voice said.

The supervillains all turned to see an older man with white hair and a beard standing next to a younger man with dark hair enter the room.

"And who might you be?" Hugo Strange asked.

"I am Count Dooku," the older man said. "And this is Kylo Ren. We are the reason you are all here."

The villains looked at each other.

"Alright," Black Mask finally said. "We're listening."

 **A/N: Well, I hope this was believable. Anyway, these are all the Batman villains I am going to include in this story. If there are any more that you are dying to see, please request it. I'd prefer it if you PMed me your request, and why you would like to see that villain.**


	4. Temple

Temple

John Constantine paid the driver who had so graciously given him a ride off-road, so he could investigate something deep in the forests or Oregon in North America. He had cast this detection spell years ago. He had always thought he'd done the spell wrong until a few days ago when it went absolutely mad and directed him to the middle of nowhere in Oregon.

Constantine tromped through the woods muttering an incantation to direct him to the exact spot where something magical had occurred. He paused for a breath, when he heard voices up ahead. He immediately hid behind the nearest tree. He peered from behind it. He was too far away to see anything. He slowly crept closer until he saw what he had been looking for.

A crumbling temple made of gray bricks stretched as far as he could see. Granted, he couldn't see much due to the density of the forest and the sparse lighting. He wanted to take a closer look, but the temple was being trampled on by some sort of government organization. That's when he spotted the label on the back of one the people's uniforms. A.R.G.U.S. Of course they would be here. They always spoiled the fun. At least he didn't have to hide anymore.

John sauntered down the small hill leading to ancient temple. One of the A.R.G.U.S. agents noticed.

"Excuse me, sir," she said sternly as she walked up to John. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"It's alright, luv," John said, holding up his charmed card. "I know Director Lyla Diggle."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," the agent said, reading his card. "I didn't realize you were from the UK unit."

"No worries," John said. He walked down the corridor of the ruined building. He could tell it had been magnificent. It looked like it had been a cathedral, or a castle, or a temple of some sort. The place was also bursting with energy. Normally, a person couldn't detect this energy without some sort of device, but John Constantine had been doing this a long time. He could feel the power running through this ancient structure.

Constantine came to the edge of the forest and into what appeared to have been a large antechamber in the now-ruined temple. In the center of the meadow, several A.R.G.U.S. agents had set up a few instruments and were reading and recording measurements from them.

"I'm afraid you won't get much information from those," he said, causing the agents to jump and turn around.

"I'm sorry," one of the agents asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm John Constantine," he said walking to the center of the meadow and knelt down. He looked down at the ground and wiped the dirt off of the gray stones peeking through the grass. "See these scorch marks," Constantine said, referring to the way the grass was burnt to reveal the inscribed stone. "It appears someone wanted to read what was under here."

The agents exchanged a look and then turned to Constantine. "Sir," the same agent said. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Of course I'm supposed to be here. Without my help, you people will never figure out what really happened."

The agents exchanged another look. "And what really happened here?" one of them asked.

"It looks like there was some sort of summoning," Constantine said, rubbing his thumb over the black imprint of a hand. He then looked up to see another black hand imprint on the other side of the circularly written runes.

"A summoning?" another agent asked incredulously.

"That's right, luv."

"What kind of 'summoning'?" a third asked.

Constantine fingered the runes thoughtfully, "I'm not really sure. These runes are old. Scary old. I can't even recognize them – and that's saying something."

"What's going on here?" an authoritative voice asked.

"Director!" one of the agents addressed, slightly surprised. "John Constantine is helping us analyze these runes."

"Hello, Lyla," Constantine said, standing up.

"Constantine," Lyla returned with a professional nod. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Constantine turned to look at the runes. "You got quite the situation here."

"Yes, we've been picking up massive energy readings."

"I'm afraid that's all you're going to find here."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever happened here is over."

"What did happen here?"

"From what I can tell, it appears to be some sort of summoning."

"Summoning? Summoning of what?"

"I don't know, and that scares me," Constantine stated. "Not only that, but I can't identify these runes. They're ancient, Lyla. Incredibly ancient and incredibly secret."

Lyla looked at the ground thoughtfully, "You said what happened here is over. How do you know that?"

"As I said earlier, this was just a summoning. All these energy readings you are picking up are just residue from what occurred here. And based on those readings, something massive happened."

"You said it was a summoning."

"It was. It was a massive summoning."

Lyla studied Constantine, "What is it?"

"This temple," Constantine began. "I should have known it was here. Something this old and this powerful doesn't just slip under the radar. It had to be hidden."

"But now it's not."

"Exactly. I think someone uncovered it for this summoning."

Lyla looked around and sighed, "So, we're just wasting our time out here."

"Yes, I'm afraid we're going to have to learn more about this location and the myths tied to it if we're ever going to learn what this temple really is."

"Alright," Lyla said. She turned to the agents monitoring the equipment

"There's something else, isn't there?" Constantine said. "You lot normally don't get into this sort of thing unless something big happened."

Lyla looked at him thoughtfully.

"Don't lie to me, luv. I can help you."

"If you come back to A.R.G.U.S. HQ and help us, I'll show you what we found."

"You know I don't like being confined. By rules. By the government. And stuck in a building."

"I know, but you'll want to see this."

O

"Nice to see you, John," Oliver Queen said, shaking Constantine's hand when he arrived to A.R.G.U.S. HQ. "Lyla told us about the mysterious temple."

"Mysterious doesn't even begin to cover it," Constantine said.

"Lyla told us you said there had been some kind of summoning?" John Diggle asked as Team Arrow and Constantine followed Lyla down the corridors of A.R.G.U.S.

"Yes, a massive one by the energy readings," Constantine replied.

"Oo," Curtis Holt said. "A summoning. That sounds pretty evil."

"Most of the time they are, but occasionally summonings can be good," Constantine said.

"Is it bad that I kind of hope it's an evil summoning?" Rene Ramirez said. "Things have been pretty boring lately."

"Rene!" Thea Queen reprimanded.

"What? I'm just being honest!"

"Alright," Lyla said, as the group finally reached their destination. They walked into what appeared to be the central cortex of A.R.G.U.S. HQ. Agents clacked away on computers all surrounding a table and a giant screen mounted on the front wall of the room. "Here's what I wanted to show you." Lyla nodded towards an agent at a computer. An image lit up on the giant screen in front of them.

It was a basic view of Earth from space. Suddenly, a small blip appeared on the screen and entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"The ship was extremely well concealed," Lyla explained. "It was using tech we've never seen before. We didn't notice it until four hours after it arrived."

As the blip hit Earth, the picture zoomed in to show it traveling to North America. The screen zoomed in more to show it going to the United States. It zoomed in one final time to show it stop in Oregon.

"I'm guessing that's where that temple thingy is," Felicity Smoak said.

"Your guess is correct," Lyla confirmed. "Ten minutes after this unidentified flying object landed, another one landed here ten minutes later."

"You know you can just call it a UFO," Curtis said. "I mean, that's what it stands for."

"So, when did these bogies, excuse me," Dinah Drake said and looked at Curtis. " _UFOs_ leave?"

"That's the thing," Lyla said. "They didn't. They're still on Earth."


	5. NYC

NYC

 **A/N: I will be using most of the Silver Age Green Lantern era, but I am also using just a few villains from the Golden Age era.**

 **These are just my personal favorites, so if you have a favorite Green Lantern villain that I didn't include, let me know. Just PM who you want as well as a basic description of the character and why you would like me to include this character.**

 **I know very little of Green Lantern, so if I have made a mistake – please let me know. I introduce a lot of characters in this chapter, and I am very uneasy about it, so I would greatly appreciate your feedback.**

 **Finally, here is a list of all of the colors of the Lantern spectrum and what they mean for those of you who don't know. I didn't know until I started writing this story what all the Lantern colors meant.**

 **Red = Rage**

 **Orange = Avarice**

 **Yellow = Fear**

 **Green = Willpower**

 **Blue = Hope**

 **Indigo = Compassion**

 **Violet = Love**

 **Black = Death**

 **White = Life**

Sky Pirate stepped his way around the fallen security guards. Everyone knew Wayne Industries contained cutting-edge technology, expensive equipment, and great artifacts. Sky Pirate was pleased when he discovered the New York City sector of Wayne Industries had just acquired the piece of machinery that he had been looking for. His floating fortress, _The Flying Dutchman_ , was in need of new energy blasters that were crafted to look like canons found on eighteenth century European ships to match the rest of his flying pirate ship. He had no idea why Wayne Industries had these oddly specific weapons, but he didn't care, as long he got them in the end.

Sky Pirate stepped into the elevator and happily pressed the button for the top floor. His terraphobia made being close to the ground difficult for him, and his confidence increased each floor he passed. The elevator slowed down and opened smoothly. He hadn't reached the top floor yet.

Sky Pirate drew his flintlock pistol. The pistol was suddenly kicked from his hand, and he was thrown against the back of the elevator, with an arm pressing against his throat.

"I am Tarra Karn," the intense woman holding him back said. "I'm here to collect my bounty. Are you my employer?"

"No, I am not," Sky Pirate snarled.

"Well," Tarra said. "Then I have no use for you."

The elevator opened again and Tarra turned to see who was coming in. Sky Pirate punched her in the face, and she stumbled backwards.

"Well, well, well," a new voice, entering the elevator. "What do we have here?"

Sky Pirate and Tarra Karn turned to face the newcomer.

A man dressed like a gangster from the 1930s pointed an automatic weapon at them both. Sky Pirate glanced at his fallen pistol.

"Don't even think about it," the gangster said.

The elevator doors closed, and the elevator resumed its path to the top floor.

"Who are you?" Tarra asked.

"I am Knodar. And who are you?"

"I am Sky Pirate!"

"And I am Tarra Karn. I am here to collect my bounty."

"Bounty?" Knodar asked. "For what?"

"None of your business," Tarra said coldly.

"This is the early twenty-first century, extraterrestrials like you aren't even legally supposed to be on this planet yet. Sure, everyone accepts you guys, but the laws haven't been decreed yet. I'm guessing it would get a little complicated if you killed a human," he said smugly putting down his gun.

Tarra glared at him, "I can do whatever I want."

"How did you know all that anyways?" Sky Pirate asked. "Are you from the future or something?"

"Yes," Knodar stated. "I _am_ from the future."

The elevator slowed down and dinged. They had reached the top floor.

"Well," Knodar said. "It was nice to meet you, but this is my stop."

"This is also my stop," Sky Pirate said fiercely.

The elevator doors opened. Sky Pirate and Knodar eyed each other warily.

Tarra gasped.

The others looked to her. She was staring at something outside of the elevator.

Knodar quickly turned and pointed his weapon out that way. The weapon was easily knocked from his hand by something yellow. Knodar looked to the source.

"That will be of no use against me," said a menacing extraterrestrial, easily identifiable as Sinestro, archenemy of the Green Lantern.

"Or us."

Sinestro was flanked by humanoid boar in orange and another extraterrestrial in red.

"I know you," Tarra said. "You are Sinestro, Leader of the Sinestro Corps."

Sinestro smirked, "I'm impressed. You know your stuff."

"Well, I'm an off-worlder," Tarra said. "Just like you."

"And who are these guys?" Sky Pirate asked, gesturing to the two beside Sinestro.

"That is Agent Orange of the Orange Lantern Corps," Knodar said, nodding at the humanoid boar. "And that is Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps," he said, looking at the alien in red.

"What are you all doing here?" Tarra asked.

"There's something here that I want," Agent Orange said.

"No surprise there," she muttered.

"I think there is something here that we all want," Atrocitus said.

Sky Pirate looked behind the trio of evil lantern-wielders to the doors of the technological wing of Wayne Industries. "So you want something in there too?"

Before anyone could reply, the door to the stairwell suddenly crumbled into dust. A man with a mechanical glove walked through and was followed by a classy man with a mustache and goatee and an insect-like extraterrestrial.

"Great," Knodar said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

" _I_ am the Crumbler," the man with the mechanical glove who probably crumbled the door said.

"I am the Gambler," the classy man said.

"I'm Replikon," the alien said, eyeing Knodar. Replikon suddenly morphed into the likeness of Knodar and then morphed back to his original form.

"Well, it seems someone is gathering villains," Sinestro said.

"You don't think it's the Green Lantern, do you?" the Crumbler asked.

"No," Atrocitus said. "This is out of character for him to do something like this."

"I'm confused," Tarra said. "Are we all enemies of the Green Lantern?"

"It would appear so," the Gambler said.

"You don't seem like much of a threat," Sky Pirate said to the Gambler.

In one swift motion, the Gambler flicked his hand, launching four knives at Sky Pirate. They strategically pinned his clothing to the wall behind him.

"Neither do you," the Gambler said in a gentlemanly fashion, walking up to Sky Pirate and collecting his knives.

Sky Pirate glared.

"Now, let's keep this civil," Sinestro said. "This isn't how I want to start a galactic war."

A loud noise sounded from behind the doorways of the technological wing.

"If someone took my stuff…!" Agent Orange began and then charged into the tech wing without a second thought.

The other villains weren't far behind.

Equipment lay scattered on the floor. The same loud noise sounded and more equipment came crashing down. Agent Orange saw the source of the sound came from a man with mechanical enhancements on the other side of the room. Agent Orange was about to attack him, when he was stopped.

"Wait!"

Four menacing figures appeared from around a pile of fallen equipment.

"Who are all these people?" Tarra exclaimed frustradedly more to herself than anyone else.

"That is Black Hand," Atrocitus said, nodding towards the man in black. "He is the leader of the Black Lantern Corps."

Black Hand gave Atrocitus an eerie smile. "Atrocitus," he greeted.

Tarra noticed how the other ring-wielders regarded him with caution. He must be powerful.

"And I," one of the men next to Black Hand said. "Am Vandal Savage. I am immortal."

Agent Orange looked at him jealously.

"I am Evil Star," the man in blue and purple with a red mask stated. "I have harnessed the power of the stars."

A few of the less powerful villains exchanged looks. This situation could easily get out of hand quickly.

"And that is Parallax," Sinestro finally said, looking towards the fearsome yellow creature that looked like an intelligent insect. "He is pure energy and can take over anyone who experiences fear."

"Well, that's lovely," Knodar said, not doubting that Parallax could probably take over most of them at the moment.

"And who's the guy destroying all the equipment?" Sky Pirate asked.

"That's Sonar," Savage said.

"I was destroying everything because everything here is fake. There is nothing of value here," Sonar explained.

"This is a trap!" the Crumbler said in alarm.

"No, it is not," yet another new voice said.

The villains all turned with their defenses up at the newcomers.

"I am Count Dooku, and this is Savage Oppress. I have summoned you all here."

The villains warily eyed each other and the newcomers.

"For what?" Tarra asked.

Count Dooku smiled and Oppress's eyes lit up in amusement.

"For something great," Dooku said.

 **A/N: Oh, boy. That was a lot of characters. I did some research on the Green Lantern villains, and I ended up liking a lot of them, so I included a lot. You can Google any of these villains for a simple background if I wasn't clear enough in my vague descriptions in this chapter.**

 **I will be introducing Team Flash next chapter, but I can't decide on one of the characters.**

 **So, Killer Frost or Caitlyn Snow? Why or Why not?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Central City

Central City

 **A/N: I decided to use Killer Frost instead of Caitlyn Snow primarily because I really enjoy Killer Frost as a character and her powers, so Killer Frost is in this story, but she will appear later.**

Alarms blared and Cisco Ramon rolled over to the small row of computers on a chair. He scanned the computer screens and then clicked a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Looks like we got something big. Looks like a job for – "

A scarlet streak sped past Cisco in a flash of lightning.

" – the Flash," Cisco finished.

Iris West rolled her eyes.

"I bet he does that on purpose," Cisco muttered.

"Can you hear me?" Julian Albert said to the Flash through the coms.

"Yup. Loud and clear," the Flash answered.

"There are massive energy readings coming from Mercury Labs," Iris explained.

"Yeah," Cisco agreed. "This is one really powerful metahuman."

The Flash stopped just outside of Mercury Labs to see it erupt in flames. The Flash winced instinctively at the explosion but then quickly ran to the building and easily extinguishing the fire. Luckily, the lab had been vacant, and no one was seriously injured by the time the fire was put out. The Flash looked around. He didn't see anything unusual.

"I don't think this was a metahuman, guys," he said to the team. "I don't see anything."

Team Flash exchanged a look.

"That's odd," Cisco commented, clacking away on his keyboard and studying the computer screens.

"Do you see anything?" Iris asked.

The Flash looked at the burnt laboratory. The entire building was almost all marred black. He could see support beams and the metal framing of much of the building. The fire had caused great damage. The building was already falling apart, "Nothing outside."

"Cisco double-checked, and we are receiving massive energy readings," Julian said. "One fire doesn't bring these kinds of readings."

"They seem to be coming from inside the building," Cisco said, while looking at the computers.

"Alright," the Flash said. "I'll go check." He quickly ran into the building and searched each room cautiously. The building was heavily burnt, and when he ran over certain areas, the floor would creak menacingly. He ran into the main lab, didn't see anything unusual, then ran out. He suddenly stopped. Something was missing. "Hey, guys," he said into his coms. "Wasn't Mercury Labs competing with Palmer Tech to create the most efficient yet environmentally safe power source?"

"That's correct," Julian confirmed.

The Flash walked back into the lab. There were dark scorch marks in a circular pattern coming from the center of the lab. "I think someone tried to activate the power source," the Flash informed his team. "I don't think it was ready. I think it exploded."

"Well," Cisco said. "That would explain the energy readings. It must be discharge from when the power source erupted."

There was a creak behind the Flash, and he spun around. It was the Green Arrow.

The Flash blinked in surprise.

The Green Arrow walked into the room, "What happened here?"

"Uh," the Flash said, still in surprise. "Someone tried to activate the power source Mercury Labs was creating. I think Palmer Tech is trying to create something similar back in Star City."

The Green Arrow studied the burn pattern on the floor and nodded. The building beneath them creaked loudly.

"I think we should get out of here," the Green Arrow suggested wisely.

"I agree," the Flash said. He quickly whirled himself and the Green Arrow out of the building.

Spartan, Black Canary, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Speedy, and Overwatch stood waiting for them outside.

"Hey, guys," the Flash, greeting Team Arrow. He looked to the Green Arrow, "I'm glad to see you all, but what's going on?"

"I think it's best if we explain back at S.T.A.R. Labs," Spartan said.

O

"So, you guys detected a couple of UFOs earlier, and you think you tracked them to Mercury Labs?" Iris asked.

"Yup," John Diggle confirmed. "With Felicity's help, Lyla was able to track them here."

"Do you know where they are now?" Julian asked.

"No," Curtis said. "They are extremely elusive. The tech they are using is _way_ advanced."

"Yeah," Felicity said. "It's pretty cool. Why can't the good guys ever have this stuff first?"

"That's a good question," Cisco agreed. "I mean, why do the villains also have to always come from the future too? Why can't that be us for once?"

"Anyway," Dinah said, bringing the group back on topic. "We don't really know how powerful these guys are, or what they're up to."

"Yeah," Rene said. "Lyla notified some other heroes, right?"

"She did," John confirmed.

"You mentioned Palmer Tech had a similar power source as Mercury Labs," Oliver said to Barry Allen.

Barry nodded, "I think they were having some sort of unofficial competition with each other."

"You think our mysterious extraterrestrials are going to Palmer Tech, don't you?" Julian deduced.

Oliver nodded, "I do."

"That would make sense," Thea said. "They were after a power source and the one here didn't work."

"I'll tell Lyla we think Palmer Tech is the next target," John said. "I'll tell her to meet us there."

"Tell her to bring Constantine," Thea added. "We might need his help. He didn't seem too thrilled when we decided to go to Central City without him."

"Alright," John said.


	7. Meanwhile in Star City

Meanwhile, in Star City…

Deadshot usually didn't like meeting his clients in person, but this client had offered him one million in advance and requested to meet him in person. Deadshot was willing to meet this particular client due to his nice manners. However, that didn't mean he wasn't prepared. He had packed enough fire power to get him out of a decently planned ambush.

Deadshot walked into one of Star City's more shady clubs. He didn't feel intimidated. He was used to these sort of places and the sort of people that came to these places. He did think the guy in the corner with the dark hoodie was suspicious though. The way he was trying to divert attention from himself was a red flag.

Deadshot walked up to the bar and looked for the bartender. He finally found him, and saw him talking to the man in the dark hoodie. He said something and the man stood up and followed him. The bartender scanned the bar with the suspicious guy trailing behind. The bartender's gaze snagged on Deadshot. Deadshot immediately hovered his hand over the pistol on his waist.

"Floyd Lawton?" the bartender said, approaching him.

"Who wants to know?" Deadshot said while warily eyeing the man lurking behind the bartender.

"Your client. Follow me," the bartender said, not allowing a chance for Deadshot to reply while moving towards a door to the side.

Deadshot looked at the other guy. He knew his face from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He also looked just as confused and wary as Deadshot did. That made him feel the smallest bit better.

The door the bartender led them to was guarded by two intense bouncers. The bartender nodded to them and they let the trio enter. This room was considerably classier than the last. This was where the big shots came. The bartender stopped and then pointed to a booth in the back.

"Your client will meet you there."

The man in the hood gave the bartender a calculating look and then approached the booth. Deadshot followed.

The man in the hood faltered as he saw who was sitting at the table. Deadshot walked up beside him and tensed.

Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk sat in the booth. They eyed the two newcomers suspiciously.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" the hooded man asked them.

"It appears we were all mysteriously summoned here," Merlin said distastefully. "I can see why Damien and I would be called, but who are you?"

"I'm one of the most skilled assassins on the planet," Deadshot said, staring at Malcolm and sitting down across from him. He would not be intimidated.

Damien smirked, "You're Deadshot. I've heard of you."

They all turned to the man in the hood. He took his hood off and sat down next to Deadshot.

"My name is Adrian Chase," he said. "But most people know me as Prometheus."

Damien's eyebrows shot up, "I've heard about you too. Nice work with the Green Arrow."

"Looks like we're getting more company," Merlin stated.

The group turned to see a man with dark hair and a beard as well as an eyepatch approaching their booth.

He smiled upon seeing them, "Looks like I've found the Anti-Green Arrow Club. How do I join?"

Damien chuckled.

Prometheus smirked, "Slade Wilson."

"Most people call me Deathstroke, but yeah," Wilson said, sliding next to Prometheus.

"Any idea who else we are waiting on?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"That would be us," an eerie voice said.

The villains quickly turned. It was uncanny that they hadn't noticed the two sinister beings before them appear. They were all skilled killers.

"I am Darth Sidius," that same eerie voice said.

"And who's that?" Deathstroke said, nodding to his associate.

"I'm Asajj Ventress."

"And you called us all here because…?" Damien said.

Darth Sidius smiled. It was repulsive, "Because an alliance between all of us would be extremely beneficial."

"I'll hear you out," Deadshot said. "What's your pitch?"

 **A/N:** **I know I don't have many Green Arrow villains. I'm personally just using my favorite villains. However, if you have a favorite Green Arrow villain that I didn't include, let me know. I'd prefer it if you PMed who you want as well as a basic description of the character and why you would like me to include this character. I'm mainly just using my favorite villains because writing this many characters is so hard, and the less, the easier.**


	8. Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

Kendra Saunders awoke with a gasp. She sat up and looked around. There was movement beside her, and she quickly turned in alarm.

"Kendra," a calming voice said. "It's just me."

Carter Hall sat up and hugged his soul mate, "What's wrong? Another bad dream?"

Kendra nodded, "They're getting more intense, Carter."

"Well, it was just a dream."

"I don't know," she said, furrowing her brow and pushing off the covers.

"Kendra?"

"I think our friends are in trouble."

"How can you be sure?"

"This dream," Kendra said. "It was like getting a memory from one of our past lives. It felt so intense and so real. And, well, magical. I can't really explain it."

Carter nodded and slid over to her, "I believe you. After all we've been through, this isn't hard to believe."

Kendra smiled and gave him a grateful look.

"So," Carter said. "Tell me what happened in this dream."

Kendra looked off in the distance as she recalled her dream, "Well, everyone from Star City and Central City were there. They were with this guy, John Constantine, I think."

"Where?"

"They were going to Palmer Technologies. I think they were trying to stop a robbery something. It went terribly wrong, Carter. A lot of them died."

"Let's see what we can do about that. Let's go to Star City."

Kendra looked at Carter, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

 **A/N: Well, that was really short. Sorry about that. I just wanted this to be a separate chapter. I might update earlier because of how short this was.**


	9. Anyway, in Metropolis

Anyway, in Metropolis…

 **A/N: I'm basing the majority of these villains on their appearances in the CW show Supergirl. Is anyone else disappointed that Maxwell Lord disappeared from that show? I know I am.**

June Moone awoke in a panic. She could feel the Enchantress trying to get out. It felt as if she had just been thrown under a bus and someone was screaming inside her head. She trembled in pain and attempted to wipe the sweat off of her face, but even that simple action caused the screaming in her head to worsen. June rolled off the bed and tumbled to the floor. She tried to stand, but her body felt like Jell-O. She crawled over to the bathroom. She reached for the counter and pulled herself up. She flung her hand to the wall and clumsily switched on the light.

June looked in the mirror just in time to see her eyes change color and her hair darken. She screamed as the Enchantress took over her body, and her consciousness was pushed down.

O

Enchantress felt something magical stirring. She closed her eyes and focused on the source. With a whoosh, she appeared in a room with several other people.

O

Lex Luthor was pleasantly surprised when the Kryptonian-fighting villains Cyborg Superman, Red Tornado, Metallo, Maxwell Lord, and a being from the fifth dimension who called himself Mxyzptlk (which was just as difficult to pronounce as it was spelled) appeared in his building.

He opened his door to his office. He paused in surprise but did not call security. He had no qualms with any of these beings.

"Well," he said to the group. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Lord asked. "You called us here."

"No, I didn't," Luthor replied.

There was a quiet whoosh, and a magical woman appeared before them. It was Enchantress.

The group stared at her.

"There is something magical here," she said in her unusually deep voice.

"Oh, that would probably be me," Mxyzptlk said. "I am a being from the fifth dimension. I am quite powerful."

Maxwell Lord rolled his eyes.

The lights suddenly flickered. There was a loud crackle. Two women stood in the room.

The group stood for attack.

"Wait," Cyborg Superman said. "This is Livewire and Silver Banshee. They are also rivals of the Kryptonians."

Livewire and Silver Banshee eyed the others warily.

"What's going on?" Livewire asked.

They all looked to Lex.

"I know as much as you do. I didn't summon you here."

The intercom on Luthor's desk pinged. He walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Yes?" he said to his secretary on the other end.

"Uh, there are some people out here who want to see you," she replied. Her voice sounded quite shaken.

"Send them in," Luthor said.

"Wait!" Metallo said. "It could be a trap."

"The probability of either of the Kryptonians achieving this is quite low," Red Tornado answered.

The door to Luthor's office swung open and three beings walked in.

Everyone immediately armed themselves.

General Zod put his hands up in defense, "We intend you no harm." He looked to his extraterrestrial counterpart.

Brainiac put up his hands as well.

The other man, who appeared human, did as well.

"Then speak very carefully," Lex warned. "You know who I am and where I stand when it comes to your type."

"I'm not an alien," the human said.

"Then who are you?" Lex asked. He was clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

"I am Toyman."

"I recognize you," Livewire said.

"Nice to meet you," Mxyzptlk said.

"Anyway," Cyborg Superman addressing the extraterrestrials. "Why are you here?"

"We tracked a signal of extraterrestrial origin to your headquarters," Brainiac explained.

"That's impossible," Lex said.

"Apparently not," Lord said.

"Do you know who sent the signal?" Silver Banshee asked.

"No," Zod said.

"Are you sure you tracked it to the right location?" Lex asked.

"Yes," Brainiac said.

Enchantress suddenly teleported near the door, "Someone is coming."

They all turned as two hooded figures stepped out of the elevator at the end of the hallway. The secretary opened her mouth as if to stop them, but was silenced by a glance by one of the hooded figures.

"And who might you be?" Lex asked as the beings reached his office.

One of the figures took off his hood to reveal an ancient face with bright yellow eyes, "I am Darth Sidius. I am the one who called you all here."

The other person took off his hood. He was a young man with dark hair and eyes filled with intensity and anger.

"And why did you call us all here?" Metallo asked.

"To form an alliance that will destroy all of those we hate," the younger man, Kylo Ren, said.

There was a collective chuckle and looks of wicked amusement from the villains.

"Where do we sign up?" Livewire asked.


	10. Palmer Tech

Palmer Tech – I Don't Know Why I Keep Naming Chapters After Locations

"I thought you boys might like this," Ivy said, placing a plant down on the table in front of Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. They appeared to be working on creating a gas of some sort, no doubt with a nefarious purpose.

Scarecrow and Mad Hatter looked at the plant in front of them.

"What little joy is this?" Mad Hatter asked, looking over the plant's purple thorns and slimy, red leaves.

"I cross-bred one of my plants with some from the planet Daxam," Ivy explained. "It produces a condensation that leaves the victim's mind open to suggestion."

"How open?" Scarecrow asked.

Ivy shrugged, "I got a man to drive his car off of a bridge."

Mad Hatter laughed. "I think this will do quite nicely, don't you think?"

Scarecrow smiled. "I do."

O

Darkness fell over Star City and Palmer Tech stood as a beacon of light in the center of the city.

Black Canary and Spartan turned around one of the corners of the building and looked up.

"I see nothing," Black Canary said to Spartan

He nodded. "Overwatch, you got anything?"

"Nope," she answered, typing something quickly and then looking over to Vibe.

"I don't have anything either," Vibe said, looking at his set of computer screens.

Julian sat down next to Vibe. "Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog, do you guys spot anything?"

"Everything's clear here," Wild Dog informed as he and Mr. Terrific walked down their section of the building.

"Alright," the Green Arrow said, looking at Palmer Tech from the top of a nearby building. "The perimeter is clear."

The Flash nodded from beside him. "We're going in."

"Wait!"

The Green Arrow and the Flash turned. They were greeted by the swoosh of feathered wings. Hawkman and Hawkgirl landed in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" the Flash said.

"You can't go in there," Hawkgirl said.

"What? Why?" the Flash asked.

"At least you're not going in there alone," Hawkman said.

"What is it?" the Green Arrow asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Something bad is going to happen," Hawkgirl said.

The Flash and the Green Arrow exchanged a look.

"I had this dream that you guys tried to stop a robbery here, but a lot of you died," Hawkgirl continued.

"We're here to make sure that doesn't happen," Carter finished.

The Green Arrow nodded. "Alright then."

O

Constantine waited impatiently outside of Palmer Tech. He sighed.

"You really don't work well with others, do you?" Thea asked, dressed as Speedy.

He gave her a half-hearted smile, "Not really. I don't like being told what to do."

"I get that."

Constantine looked back at Palmer Tech, "What's taking so long? I thought the perimeter was clear."

"I don't know, but we have to wait until the Green Arrow tells us that it's clear inside the building before we – Constantine!"

Speedy raced after Constantine as he walked into the building.

"We were supposed to wait for the signal!" she rebuked.

"You said it yourself, luv. I don't work well with others." Constantine looked around, "Now, let's see if our robber is using the same magic that was used at the ruined temple." Constantine raised his hands and began to chant.

Speedy warily looked around and then activated her coms while Constantine worked, "Constantine and I are inside. Everything looks clear in the lobby." She noticed the security guard post was empty, "But the security guards are missing."

"Speedy!" the Green Arrow said with an edge to his voice. "I told you to wait for my signal!"

The Flash looked at the Green Arrow, "I'll go make sure the building is clear."

"We'll meet you inside," Hawkgirl said.

The Flash sped down the building and into Palmer Tech. He quickly passed Speedy and Constantine and ran up the stairs. He checked each room on this floor and then ran up to the next level. He was halfway through the next floor when he turned one of the door handles, but the door wouldn't open. The Flash looked at the window to see inside, but it was covered by some blinds. He easily passed through the door by vibrating at just the right frequency.

The Flash barely noticed the chair blocking the door as purple-red gas suddenly filled his lunges. He coughed roughly and clumsily knocked over the chair that had been blocking the door. He tightly grabbed the door handle, his coughing becoming more intense, and then he fell back into the hallway. The gas surrounded him at an alarming speed, and his vision blurred. He stood up, and he suddenly heard screaming coming from downstairs. His friends were in trouble.

O

The Flash whooshed by Constantine going up the stairs, nearly making him jump. He finished his incantation when the Green Arrow, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl entered the building.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said to enter on my signal," the Green Arrow said.

"You made yourself perfectly clear," Constantine said. "I just chose to ignore you."

The Green Arrow glared at Constantine.

"Did your spell reveal anything?" Speedy asked, attempting to calm the situation.

"Yes," Constantine said. "The same magic used at the temple was used here. Unfortunately, that was about three hours ago."

"So, there's nothing here?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Not from what I can tell," Constantine said.

The Flash raced down the stairs and punched Hawkman in the jaw, sending him flying.

The others turned to him in surprise. The Flash sped to Hawkgirl and used his momentum to push her across the room.

"Barry!" the Green Arrow yelled.

The Flash turned to him and raced towards him.

The Green Arrow reached for an arrow, but he was too slow. The Flash knocked him down and kicked him in the stomach.

Constantine and Speedy exchanged a look and then turned to the Flash. Speedy grabbed an arrow and strung it in her bow and aimed at the Flash. Constantine began to chant and raised a hand against the Flash.

Hawkman opened his eyes just in time to see all this. Speedy launched her arrow, but the Flash easily sped out of the arrow's path and raced back towards her.

Hawkman stood up and saw a purple-red gas coming down the stairs. He immediately searched for Hawkgirl. She was lying near the stairs. She was about to be enveloped by the gas. Hawkman flew over to Hawkgirl just as the gas poured over them both. Hawkman attempted to bat it away with his wings, but it was too dense, and it was coming down the stairs too fast for him to stop it.

O

"Hey, guys," Wild Dog said through his coms. "How's it going in there?"

No reply.

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific exchanged a look.

"Spartan, Black Canary," Mr. Terrific said through his coms. "Have you heard anything from the guys inside the building."

"No," Spartan said. "And I don't like it."

"We'll go in the east entrance," Black Canary said. "You guys go in the west entrance."

"Okay, got it," Wild Dog said.

Black Canary and Spartan carefully approached the east entrance. They reached the door and nodded at each other. Spartan wrenched open the door. A purple-red gas floated passed them.

Black Canary coughed and covered her mouth. "What is that?"

Spartan looked to her to answer, but he was suddenly hit by an arrow that glanced harmlessly off of his armor.

Black Canary and Spartan exchanged another look and then dove into the gas-filled building.

O

Wild Dog nodded to Mr. Terrific and cautiously turned around the corner.

He opened the door and was about to step in when Mr. Terrific stopped him.

"Wait," he said. Mr. Terrific's T-spheres whizzed passed them and into the door.

"Look," Wild Dog said.

Mr. Terrific saw a purple-red gas coming from the building. The T-spheres came flying out the building, their usual calming blue T's were now flashing red.

"That doesn't look good," Wild Dog noted.

"It's not!" Mr. Terrific said, quickly closing the door. "We need to get away from that gas."

"What is it?" Wild Dog asked as they ran away from the building and the malicious gas.

"I don't know. It's some sort of synthesized gas."

"What does it do?" Wild Dog said, slowing down as they came out of reach from the gas.

Mr. Terrific stopped and inspected the T-spheres. "It causes hallucinations that lead to violence."

"Oh," Wild Dog said. "That _is_ bad."

Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog suddenly exchanged horrified expressions.

"The others!" they both exclaimed.

O

"Curtis," Iris said. "Slow down."

"Sorry," Mr. Terrific sighed. "I'm just panicking a little."

"A little?" Wild Dog said.

"The others are trapped in Palmer Tech. I think they've been affected by a gas that causes hallucinations and violence," Mr. Terrific explained.

"Can you send the information you collected on your T-spheres to us?" Lyla asked. "We can start working on a cure."

"Good idea," Mr. Terrific said. "I'm sending it to you now."

"Got it!" Overwatch said.

"As long as they all stay inside the building," Julian said. "They shouldn't be a threat."

"He's right," Lyla agreed.

There was a loud boom.

Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog flinched as part of the wall of Palmer Tech exploded. The Flash went flying through the newly made hole, and Constantine stepped out of the building, chanting something, and pointing a hand at the Flash.

"Uh, guys," Mr. Terrific said. "You know how you said it was good that they were in the building?"

"Yeah?" Vibe said.

"Well," Wild Dog said. "They're not in the building anymore."

The Flash stood up and raced towards Constantine, knocking him across the street. Hawkman came flying out of the building, holding Speedy, and attempting to hit her, but she was easily deflecting his blows. Hawkgirl flew out after Hawkman, but a piercing scream knocked her from the sky, and Black Canary stepped out from Palmer Tech, raising her bo staff at the fallen Hawkgirl. Black Canary was slammed to the ground as Spartan tackled her, the Green Arrow right behind him, loaded bow in hand. The purple-red gas began to flow from the building and into the streets.

"We need to stop that gas now!" Wild Dog exclaimed.

Mr. Terrific grabbed both of his T-spheres and activated a switch. They each transformed into what appeared to be a small mask.

"Here," Mr. Terrific said, handing one to Wild Dog. "Put this on." Mr. Terrific placed one of the T-spheres on his face.

"Are these gas masks?" Wild Dog asked in disbelief.

Mr. Terrific nodded.

Wild Dog briefly lifted his hockey mask, put the T-sphere on, and put his mask over his face.

"We are going to stop the gas," Mr. Terrific said through the coms.

"Alright," Julian said. "But be careful."

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific cautiously approached the giant hole in the Palmer Tech building.

"Look out!" Mr. Terrific said, pulling Wild Dog out of the way of one of Speedy's arrows.

Speedy ran towards them, and they both braced for attack. A loud scream filled the air, knocking Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Speedy to the ground. Black Canary ran towards the fallen heroes. She jumped in the air and launched herself towards Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific. A giant stream of water blasted Black Canary out of the air. Speedy wasted no time and stood while aiming her bow in the direction of the new attacker in one motion. However, before she could fire, she was hit with stream of water and was launched a few feet away.

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific spun around. Aquaman strode towards them holding his trident. "Director Lyla informed me of the situation. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we're okay," Wild Dog said.

Mr. Terrific pointed behind them, "Look out!"

The Flash raced towards the trio, but was suddenly tripped by a golden, luminous cord. The Flash turned to his attacker and charged, but the lasso caught him tightly again. He attempted to vibrated out, but he appeared to be getting burned whenever he tried. Wonder Woman held onto the Lasso of Truth tightly and walked to the Flash. She easily punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. She flicked her wrist and the Lasso came unbound to the Flash.

"We need to hurry if we're going to stop the gas," Wonder Woman said, approaching the group.

"Maybe you guys should do it," Mr. Terrific suggested.

"No," Wonder Woman said. "Aquaman and I need to contain the others. You need to do it."

"I'll do it," a new voice said. They turned to see a woman with a white mask with a red dot in the center covering half of her face. She was holding a katana blade. "I'll do it," she repeated.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Mr. Terrific," she addressed. "You will accompany her. The rest of us will contain the situation as much as we can."

"Oh, okay," Mr. Terrific said, slightly surprised.

Wild Dog took off his T-sphere gas mask and handed it to Katana.

She put it on and nodded to Mr. Terrific and walked towards Palmer Tech. Mr. Terrific followed. Katana put a hand on her sword and cautiously entered the building, surveying their surroundings.

"The gas seems to be coming from – " Mr. Terrific began.

Katana quickly moved towards the back stairwell away from the main flow of the gas and began to go up.

"Upstairs," Mr. Terrific finished. "And we're moving!" he said, racing after Katana.

They continued to walk up the stairs, following the gas.

"That's a cool sword," Mr. Terrific noted. "Out of all the swords I've seen that's got to be one of the coolest."

Katana paused next to a door leading to a hallway. The gas was coming from behind it in a strong but steady flow.

"You're the warrior Katana, right? Is your name Katana because your sword is a katana blade?" Mr. Terrific asked.

Katana glanced at him and then turned her attention back to the door.

"Okay, you're not the talkative type," Mr. Terrific said. "I'll shut up now."

Katana placed her hand on the doorknob.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Mr. Terrific asked.

Katana looked back at him in exasperation.

"Right, sorry. I'll be quiet."

Katana opened the door and the gas billowed down the stairs. She unsheathed her blade and moved into the hallway, Mr. Terrific following closely behind. The gas was pouring out of one of the rooms a few feet down the hallway. Katana reached the room and paused, looking into the darkened room with caution. She nodded to Mr. Terrific and they headed inside. They approached a device that resembled a round vacuum cleaner. The hose pointed at the door and dispensing the gas. Mr. Terrific moved towards the device. Katana grabbed his arm.

"Technology is sort of my specialty," Mr. Terrific said. "I can probably deactivate it."

Katana let him go.

Mr. Terrific knelt down next to the device. He turned a few knobs and flicked a lever. He looked down at the hose and a moment later the gas stopped.

Mr. Terrific sighed in relief, "I'm so glad that worked."

Katana gave him an alarmed glare.

"We stopped the gas," Mr. Terrific reported into his coms.

O

"Wild Dog," Lyla said through the coms. "Do you think you can make your way over to A.R.G.U.S. to pick up the cure?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. He looked to Wonder Woman and Aquaman. "You guys good?"

Wonder Woman nodded. "We should be able to hold them off until you can get the cure."

"Alright," Wild Dog said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Wonder Woman and Aquaman turned to the city. The Flash was still unconscious on the ground, but the Green Arrow was violently fighting Hawkman on a rooftop and Constantine and Speedy were engaged in an intense battle down the street while Black Canary, Spartan, and Hawkgirl were having a free-for-all by the nearby Wal-Mart. The gas had considerably thinned out and hadn't made a noticeable difference on the population yet.

"I'll handle the north side. You got the south?" Aquaman asked.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Aquaman faced the north and raised his trident over his head and slammed it onto the ground. A magical shockwave hit Constantine and Speedy, knocking them to the ground. The shockwave then travelled up the nearby building, throwing the Green Arrow and Hawkman off balance. Constantine and Speedy stood up only to be blasted against the nearest building by a wall of water, which knocked them unconscious. The Green Arrow and Hawkman faced Aquaman. The Green Arrow shot a grappling hook just over Aquaman's head and slid down the cable while Hawkman soared off the building and launched himself at Aquaman.

Aquaman rolled out of the way of the Green Arrow and easily blocked Hawkman's attack. He threw Hawkman off of him straight into the ground. The Green Arrow wasted no time and began rapidly firing arrows at Aquaman. Aquaman used his trident to deflect the oncoming arrows.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman jumped right into the middle of Spartan, Black Canary, and Hawkgirl, the power of her landing sending them flying. She grabbed Hawkgirl with her Lasso of Truth, securely tying her down and pinning her wings against her body. Spartan and Black Canary stood up and faced her. She pushed the tied-up Hawkgirl into a line of shopping carts and faced her attackers. Spartan shot at Wonder Woman, but she easily deflected the bullets. Black Canary cried, but Wonder Woman blocked the sonic screaming with her shield while she advanced forward. She hit Spartan with her shield, and he went flying across the parking lot, and landed in the bushes of a neighboring median. Black Canary charged and slammed her bo staff at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman caught the staff before it hit her, and with a slight flick of the wrist, she sent Black Canary flying into the same median that Spartan now inhabited.

"We stopped the gas," Mr. Terrific informed them over the coms.

"Perfect timing," Vibe said. "We developed a cure."

"How are you guys holding up?" Overwatch asked.

"Aquaman and I have successfully apprehended the others," Wonder Woman informed.

"…wait, really?" Overwatch asked, exchanging an impressed look with Vibe.

"Yes," Aquaman said.

"I'll send Wild Dog and Julian over along with some agents to dispense the cure to the others as well as any civilians who need it," Lyla said.

"Alright," Wonder Woman said.

"Sounds good," Aquaman said.

 **A/N:** **I know there hasn't been a lot of Star Wars stuff lately, but hang tight! It's coming!**

 **Also, the new Wonder Woman movie is fantastic! You should all watch it.**

 **And thank you for hanging in for this randomly long chapter.**


	11. About a Certain Atlantean

About a Certain Atlantean

 **A/N:** **My knowledge of Aquaman is extremely limited. These are the coolest and most prominent villains that I found. Again, if you'd like to see someone I didn't mention, please PM your request. Also, please let me know if I completely butchered a character. I'm extremely uncertain on this chapter, so I would greatly appreciate feedback.**

Broadside's mission was simple. The organization he worked for, N.E.M.O., has a special algorithm that is able to detect any unusual activity in and around the Earth's oceans in order to help eliminate the Atlanteans. Broadside was an operate of N.E.M.O. and his specialty and delight is taking down Atlanteans. He wanted to be the one to take down Aquaman.

Broadside walked down the boardwalk lined with shops. His mission was to attend a carnival of sorts. The advertisements had claimed they had captured a merman. It was probably an Atlantean. If it was an Atlantean, he would kill it with pleasure. Even if it wasn't an Atlantean, he might take it down anyway. There hadn't been much activity lately and Broadside needed some action.

He approached a dark hut with paper signs boasting of freaks of nature and unbelievable feats if the daring viewer would enter at a small cost and his own risk. Broadside opened the creaky door.

O

Hadley swam impossibly fast through the ocean. He had heard that N.E.M.O. had detected Atlantean activity nearby. Hadley never missed out on the chance to kill Aquaman. The report hadn't specifically said the Atlantean was Aquaman, but Hadley didn't care.

In fact, Hadley was basically an evil duplicate of Aquaman. Hadley was literally made to kill Aquaman. He was surgically crafted with the same powers and abilities as Aquaman. He would not waste them.

He reached the shore and walked across the beach towards the boardwalk. He scanned the area and quickly found the dark hut where the supposed Atlantean was being held. Hadley strode towards it with purpose, earning a few puzzled and frightened looks. He didn't care. He had some killing to do.

O

The blood-red robed figured passed indifferently through the dark hut, not even giving some of the oddities a glance. He felt magic – or something akin to it here. It was strong. He had felt a release of energy a few days ago, as if something had been unlocked. He felt something similar happening here. He didn't truly know what to expect, but Hagen, the Atlantean sorcerer, knew true power when he felt it.

O

He chuckled. "What do I owe the pleasure of your presences?"

The other man smiled. "You know who I am?"

"Why, of course. You're Black Manta, the archenemy of Aquaman."

Black Manta smiled. "Then you know that means a lot coming from you, Ocean Master, Aquaman's half-brother, whose evil parallels no other."

Ocean Master's smile widened. "You propose an alliance."

"Indeed I do. You've no doubt heard the N.E.M.O. report?"

"I have."

A sparkle twinkled in Black Manta's eye. "I think we need to make our presence known."

"As do I," Ocean Master agreed, wicked excitement clearly written on his face.

O

The world had changed, but in many ways, it was the same. Tamerkhan, an ancient alchemist who successfully preserved himself for eight centuries, walked through the hut, following the signs leading him to the mysterious aquatic wonder. Yes, times had changed, but humans always find ways to entertain themselves. There were many carnivals and circuses like this back in the times of Genghis Khan; the time where Tamerkhan came from. He was familiar with these sort of disappointing shows.

Tamerkhan only came because he felt a change. It was akin to magic, but it felt slightly different. More energized. It felt as if every living thing was flowing with it. Some possessing more than others. He vaguely wondered what would happen if someone could control this force.

O

The room was dark except for a circular tank with interior lights, giving the room an eerie flickery lighting. Hagen lurked in the shadows, easily deflecting light from his presence while he waited. He noticed the N.E.M.O. agent immediately.

Broadside stood in the corner, waiting for the show to begin when he noticed an Atlantean boldly entering the room. Broadside's defenses went up. It was Aquaman! The man turned. No, it wasn't Aquaman. It was his evil duplicate, Hadley.

Hadley quickly scanned the room, his gaze locking on Broadside. They both tensed and reached for their weapons.

"I don't think now is the time nor the place for a battle," Hagen said, approaching them. He was moving closer to them, but he didn't appear to be walking. He was just sliding towards Hadley and Broadside.

"And who are you?" Hadley asked.

"He is Hagen," a new voice said.

They all turned.

"An evil Atlantean sorcerer and rival to Aquaman, much like yourselves."

Hagen sneered. "Ah, Tamerkhan. The ancient alchemist. I have heard of you."

"What is going on?" Broadside asked suspiciously.

"I'm not quite sure," Tamerkhan answered.

Two more dark figures entered the room.

"My, my, my," Ocean Master said. "What do we have here?"

"It appears to be a gathering of Aquaman's enemies," Black Manta said.

"Yes," Hagen said. "But who has gathered us?"

"That would be us."

Two more hooded figures emerged from behind the glowing water tank. They both took off their hoods, revealing themselves to be aliens.

"I am Asajj Ventress."

"And I am Darth Maul."

"We are the ones who have brought you here."

The villains glanced at each other and warily looked at Ventress and Maul.

"Why?" Hadley asked.

Ventress smirked.

Darth Maul grinned wickedly.

 **A/N: I also heard that Ocean Master will be the villain in the upcoming Aquaman movie.**


	12. Coming Together

Coming Together

The streets were dark and the stars twinkled silently from above, billions of light years away. Steam rose from the storm drains and trash littered the dirty streets. He wore a black sweatshirt, the hood pulled over his face. He had kept his distance even though he had felt the Dark Side grow. He knew the damage he had caused and refused to turn back to those ways again. He hadn't used the Force since his memories had returned.

Anakin walked down the ally, the tall Wayne Industries building towering above the city in the distance. He looked at the building and was reminded yet again that this planet was primitive, but growing. It wasn't advanced enough for a galactic war, but this planet had heroes. It wasn't completely unprotected. He felt the Dark Side nearly everywhere these days. It was especially strong tonight.

He turned the corner into the main street and was violently pushed to the ground with a loud bang and wave of intense heat. Anakin spun around to see the Wayne Industries building in flames, smoke heavily billowing from the building. Before he knew what he was doing, Anakin ran towards the building. People were screaming and running away, causing Anakin to run against the flow. Sirens wailed in the background, but they were a good twenty minutes away.

Anakin broke through the last of the terrified people and stared up at the tall Wayne Industries tower from behind a corner. A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he saw a black figure in a cape jump from the top of a nearby building. The cape unfurled into wings and the figure dove steadfastly into the flaming building.

 _He's trying to save the people inside._

The figure reappeared a few seconds later. He jumped out of the window, his caped wings unfurled. He was carrying a frightened person. He safely landed on the ground. The poor victim was too scared to thank him and ran away completely terrified. The Dark Knight turned back to the building, but there was another burst of light, a loud bang, and the building began to fall towards them.

A couple of red stripes and a blackish green stripe flew into the building. Anakin saw them swirl within the building and emerge only a couple seconds later. They landed, and he noticed the stripes were people. They were all holding people they had rescued from inside. One of the rescuers was a man with dark hair and the second was a woman with blonde curls. They also had similar outfits of blue with red boots and capes as well as a similar S-like symbol on their chests. The other being landed, and Anakin immediately knew he wasn't from this planet. He was green and was adorned with black and red body armor.

The building kept falling at an alarming speed, and Anakin raised a hand to stop it with the Force, but large, green strands suddenly tethered the falling building to those around it, so it was suspended in a web of green rope-like strings before he did anything. Another person dressed in green descended next to the others.

"What is going on?" the Dark Knight said to the others in a deep voice.

"A.R.G.U.S. contacted us that something was happening here," Martian Manhunter informed.

The Green Lantern sighed, "I thought it'd be a bit more exciting than an exploding building though."

"Me too," Supergirl agreed.

As if on cue, the surrounding buildings began to explode. The green tethers holding the Wayne building slackened as the other buildings fell. The heroes immediately went to work.

The Green Lantern lined the streets with a giant net, hoping to break the fall of the buildings. Superman, Supergirl, and Martian Manhunter flew around, trying to save as many people in and around the buildings. Batman used a grappling hook to enter buildings and attempted to save those inside as well, but Anakin could see that it wouldn't be enough. They couldn't stop all the buildings and they couldn't save everyone in time. Anakin stepped from behind the corner and outstretched his hands.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of the Force. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the buildings had stopped falling. He lowered his hands and the buildings were gently set down on the ground. Anakin looked up to see the heroes staring at him.

"Uh," the Green Lantern said. "Who's this guy?"

Anakin felt the smallest intrusion in his mind and his eyes snapped to the Martian Manhunter.

"I don't know, but he means us no harm," Martian Manhunter said.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, his defenses still up.

"I'm sure," Martian Manhunter said, smoothly floating to the ground.

"Thanks for the help," Superman said. He was eyeing Anakin cautiously, but he somehow managed to portray warmth and welcomeness.

"No problem," Anakin said.

"Do you know who was behind this attack?" Batman asked.

"I do."

"Who?" Supergirl asked.

Anakin looked warily around. The Dark Side was still strong here. The Sith were probably still here, "We can't talk here."

The heroes exchanged a look.

"But we know a place where we can," Martian Manhunter said. "If you're willing to come with us."

Anakin eyed them one last time, tapping into the Force. None of them were generating the Dark Side, "Lead the way."

 **A/N: Wow! Star Wars finally! Sorry that took so long to get in the story. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Please let me know if this story is becoming confusing or, in any way, difficult to read.**


	13. To Involve Gods and Godesses

To Involve Gods and Goddesses

 **A/N: My knowledge of Wonder Woman is extremely limited. These are the most prominent villains that I found. If you'd like to see someone I didn't mention or find any other problems with the story, please PM me. Eris is known as Strife in the New 52. I think Eris sounds cooler, so I called her Eris in the story instead of Strife solely for that reason. Also, my knowledge of the Zambesi totems comes from the CW Seed show Vixen. Thanks for reading!**

Dr. Doris Zuel looked into the mirror proudly. She smiled as she ran her brush through her shiny, wavy red hair. She wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her own ambitions and genius. When she was a child, she had been diagnosed with a fatal blood disease. Doris came up with a cure for her disease and cured herself. Of course, there were some side effects, but Doris didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the side effects.

Doris Zuel could grow from her natural height of 6' 6" to several hundred feet tall. At first, it had been a nuisance, but then she realized she could use her new size in her favor. Thus, she donned the mantel Giganta and had become a rival to Wonder Woman. Doris set the brush down. If only her childhood bullies could see her now.

She had just left her apartment when she was suddenly whisked away in a flash of light.

O

Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva trekked through the treacherous rainforest terrain, viciously slicing her way through with a machete. She would have preferred to have used her razor sharp claws that were a part of her Cheetah attire, but she was in the middle of an archeological expedition. This was not time for Cheetah, Wonder Woman's nemesis, to make an appearance.

Minerva was searching for the ransacked village of Zambesi. It was said that the tribe that had once inhabited the area was given five magical totems to defend itself. Minerva smirked. The totems had actually been the downfall of the tribe, and most of the totems had been lost. Minerva had heard that a few of them had resurfaced about a year ago. She intended to find one on this expedition and harness its power.

"Dr. Minerva!" she heard one of her team members suddenly cry out in alarm.

She turned to see a look of surprise on his face. She opened her mouth the ask what his problem was, but she was spirited away in a burst of light before she could even utter a word.

O

Sick laughter, wailing, and desperate ranting filled the dinky hallway of the mental facility. One of the nurses pushed a cart full of syringes and pills down the hallway. The cart made a chilling grating sound against the floor. One of the wheels was broken. Edgar Cizko, cringed angrily at the sound. It seemed all of the carts were broken. In fact, it seemed everything in this place was broken.

Edgar was curled in the corner of his cell. He had been trying to concentrate, but the lack of nutrients and that blasted cart had given him a headache. Most people knew him as Doctor Psycho, one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Not only could he reach into other people's minds and control the weak-willed, he could use telekinesis to lift objects and use psionic energy to harm his enemies and defend himself.

Psycho knew he should be grateful he was being held in this dump. His last brawl with Wonder Woman had left him reeling. He had barely dragged himself here. His mind had been greatly damaged, but it was growing stronger every day. If any of the medical staff knew who he really was, they'd no doubt lock him up somewhere like Arkham or A.R.G.U.S.

Doctor Psycho had been attempting an astral projection to try to find the easiest way to escape before the loud cart broke his concentration. He was strong enough to leave now. Psycho closed his eyes again and reached out with his mind. He suddenly felt another presence enclosing on his body and he immediately brought up his mental defenses. He opened his eyes just in time to see a bright light before he was whooshed out of the asylum.

O

Silver Swan gracefully flew down from the top of the building, the light catching on her metallic wings. She landed soundlessly, her gossamer outfit closing around her perfectly. She looked up the street to see a police cruiser lurking behind a corner. Silver Swan smirked. It was time to cause some trouble.

She strode up the street not caring if anyone saw her. If she was being honest, part of her wanted to be seen. She loved the attention nearly as much as she loved the rush of taking down her enemies, especially Wonder Woman. Silver Swan's smirk widened when she saw one of the policemen in the car begin to turn to look her way. He never saw her, because she vanished in a beam of light.

Her defenses were immediately up. She appeared to be in an odd cave. It was made of rock and there were hints of stalagmites and stalactites, but the cave was carved into the likeness of a magnificent room. A movement suddenly caught her eye and she turned, nearly kicking the person in the face.

"Cheetah?" Silver Swan asked suspiciously. Although Minerva was not in her Cheetah attire, Silver Swan easily identified her.

Cheetah looked at Silver Swan just as warily, "What is going on here?"

"It looks like someone is rounding up Wonder Woman's opponents," a third voice said.

Cheetah and Silver Swan spun around. They relaxed when they saw Giganta approaching them. There was a burst of light, and a small man with wild, black hair appeared in the room with them.

"Doctor Psycho," Silver Swan said bitterly.

He stood up in alarm and faced the women. He eyed them warily, "What is this?"

"Everyone, relax," came a soothing, feminine voice. A woman with violet hair and striking eyes elegantly walked towards them. She had a cape that bellowed behind her. She gave the group an assessing look.

"Circe," Cheetah addressed. "The immortal witch."

Circe gave them a dignified nod.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Doctor Psycho asked impatiently.

"Calm down, dwarf," a new voice snipped.

Circe rolled her eyes as another figure walked into the room.

Doctor Psycho angrily glared at the newcomer. Psionic energy forming around him. The newcomer, a woman with dark hair, heavy eyeliner, and bold lipstick smirked at Doctor Psycho.

"Eris," Circe said to her. "Enough."

Eris pouted, "I was just having a little fun!"

Doctor Psycho continued to glare at her.

"We intend you no harm," Circe said.

"Speak for yourself," Eris said under her breath.

"How did you bring us all here?" Silver Swan asked Circe.

"I did not bring you here," Circe said.

Giganta, Cheetah, and Silver Swan exchanged a look.

"Then who did?" Cheetah asked.

"Follow me," Circe said. Circe led them out of this area of the cave an into another. Torches lined the walls and three masculine figures stood around a fire. The smoke escaped through a small hole in the ceiling, which revealed a clear, starry night sky.

"I believe all of you have at least heard of Ares, the god of war," Circe said, stopping next to a man dressed in dark battle armor that seemed to come straight out of middle earth.

Ares turned to them, "I am the one who summoned you here." He turned to the other two men around the fire. "This," he said, gesturing to a hulking man with a black cape and armored boots and gauntlets. "Is First Born. He is the first born of Zeus. He has unparalleled strength and might."

"But he may not be the brightest of the bunch," Eris said quietly.

Silver Swan heard her and smiled quietly to herself.

Ares turned to the other man. He was wearing a dark suit and a red tie. His skin looked like coal and his eyes burned like fire.

"I am Apollo," he said introducing himself before Ares could get a word in. "The god of the sun as well as poetry, music, healing, and prophecy."

"Ares," Giganta addressed after they all took this in. "You brought us here. Why?"

"There is a force that is growing in strength at each passing day," Circe answered. "I sensed it, and I told Ares, hoping he knew what it was."

"I did not," Ares said. "But I did notice something strange. Villains are missing."

"What do you mean?" Doctor Psycho asked, an edge to his voice.

"He meant all the villains are fine, and he brought you here for no reason," Eris said, clearly wanting to cause trouble. "What do you think he meant?"

"Many villains have just disappeared," Circe explained, ignoring Eris. "I have tried to contact many of my correspondents in different areas such as Gotham, Star City, Metropolis, and even those in the sea. They have just vanished."

"Do you think it's the heroes?" Giganta asked.

"No," Apollo said. "They could never accomplish something like this."

"We believe it has something to do with this strange force that seems to have just been awakened," Ares concluded.

"You would be correct."

The villains turned around, each of them going into a battle stance.

A young man with dark hair and a young woman from extraterrestrial origin approached them.

"Who are you?" First Born roared.

"I am Kylo Ren," the man answered, eyeing First Born with a hot gaze.

"And I am Asajj Ventress. We are responsible for the others' disappearances."

"What have you done to them?" Cheetah growled.

"We offered them a deal they couldn't refuse," Kylo Ren began.

"And we are here to offer you the same deal," Ventress finished.

 **A/N: Life is getting a bit crazy, so I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update next. I plan on continuing writing the story – I just don't know when I'll have the time. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Explaining the Force

Explaining the Force

 **A/N: It has been over three months, but I am back for the time being.**

 **Here's a short recap:**

 **Anakin inadvertently became involved in the mysterious fight against the Sith and the DC villains. He agreed to go back to A.R.G.U.S. with Batman, Supergirl, Superman, the Martian Manhunter, and the Green Lantern.**

"We're glad you could make it," Director Lyla said to Team Supergirl.

Alex Danvers, Supergirl's adoptive sister, nodded, "What's the situation?"

"We called you in because we think there is an extraterrestrial threat," Lyla explained, leading them down the hallway to the central hub of A.R.G.U.S.

"What sort of threat?" James Olsen asked while looking around at the busy installation. Agents were scurrying down the hall carrying a variety of items. A few held clipboards, some hurriedly typed on tablets, others toted strange technology that James had never seen before, which was saying a lot since he worked closely with the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations.

"That's the main issue, we're not exactly sure," Lyla said, leading them around a corner. "What we do know is they are after the most sophisticated technology our planet has. They've gone after Mercury Labs, Palmer Technologies, and we just got a notification that Wayne Industries was attacked."

"Right," Alex said. "That's why you called us in."

They passed an agent carrying a large, cylindrical tube on his shoulder.

"Hey," Winn Schott said, looking back at the circular object. "I think I've seen one of those before. Is that a molecular stabilizer used in teleports?"

Lyla glanced back, "Oh, that. That's some plumbing. The bathroom flooded yesterday."

Winn furrowed his brow, "Oh."

"If it makes you feel any better," Lyra Strayd, Winn's girlfriend with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, said. "We had plumbing back at Starhaven too."

Winn gave her a soft smile.

"Actually," Lyla said to Lyra. "We were hoping you could help us identify our attackers. You're Valerian, correct?"

Lyra nodded, "I am."

Lyla opened the door to the cortex of A.R.G.U.S. The hallway they were just previously in was not nearly as tumultuous as the cortex. They were greeted by a blend of voices, clicking, buzzing, electronic bings, and the whoosh of people darting around. Agents and heroes wove around the room gathering information, typing on computers, and working on experimental technology.

"Winn!" came an excited voice. Winn turned to see Cisco excitedly approaching him. "How are you doing?" he asked, taking Winn's hand.

Winn shook it, "I'm fine besides the whole, you know, mysterious aliens thing."

Cisco chuckled, "Same." He turned to the others.

"Cisco," James greeted, shaking his hand.

"Guardian," Cisco returned.

"You can just call me James, Cisco."

"Yeah, but Guardian's cooler," Cisco said.

"I second that," Winn said, raising a hand.

Alex rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you, Cisco."

"You too, Alex." He turned, "Hey, Lyra."

"Hello, Cisco," she replied.

"What's the situation?" Lyla said to Cisco.

"Well, we just got news that the Wayne Industries attack was handled," he answered. "Supergirl, Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Batman should all be back soon."

As if on cue, a whirl of wind signified Supergirl's return with the Green Lantern right behind her.

She looked back at him, tossing her hair behind her, "Looks like I win again."

"Barely! I'll beat you someday," Green Lantern vowed.

Superman and Martian Manhunter slowly flew into the room. The room began to quiet as everyone noticed the others' return.

"You were able to neutralize the threat?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We were," Superman replied.

"We also might be able to identify who is behind these attacks," Martian Manhunter expanded.

The room quieted even more.

Wonder Woman shot Superman a questioning look before Batman entered the cortex followed by Anakin Skywalker.

The tension in the room was almost palpable.

"Who's this?" the Green Arrow asked warily, his hand gripped tightly on his bow, the other ready to unsheathe an arrow if necessary. The other heroes mimicking his suspicion.

"He knows who's behind the attacks," Batman replied, giving the Green Arrow a reassuring look. He wouldn't have taken this risk without reasonable cause.

The Green Arrow nodded and forced himself to relax a bit. The others reluctantly did as well.

"Well, then," Julian said. "Who is he?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered.

"You know who's behind these attacks?" Diggle asked, still not completely convinced on trusting Anakin yet.

"I do," Anakin said. "They call themselves the Sith."

A slight murmur and a few exchanged looks.

"They use the Dark Side to get what they want. They're ruthless and hurt anyone who gets in their way."

"Dark Side?" Wild Dog asked. "What Dark Side?"

Anakin was mildly surprised. They haven't heard of the Dark Side or the Sith before? "The Dark Side of the Force," he further explained. Surely they knew what the Force was.

"What's the Force?" the Flash asked.

Apparently not. "The Force is an energy that connects all living things," Anakin clarified.

"So the Sith use the Force to hurt people?" Iris summarized.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed.

"But why are they attacking us?" Hawkgirl asked.

"The Sith's goal is to ultimately rule the universe," Anakin said.

"So, they're attacking us because they're typical bad guys hell-bent on taking over the universe?" Felicity asked.

Anakin smirked, "Exactly."

"Huh," Felicity said, shrugging. "Not very original, but okay."

"How do you know all this?" Batman asked.

Anakin knew he should tell them that he was once Sith, but he needed to gain their trust. They barely trusted him as it was, and he didn't think telling them he was once Sith would help gain any more of their trust than he already had. But he also knew it would be worse if they found out, and he hadn't told them. They were all staring at him now, and he looked back to Batman.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Immediately everyone's attention was turned to the main screen in the center of the cortex.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," Mr. Terrific said.

"What is it?" Aquaman asked as they all studied the screen.

"It appears there is a massive object racing straight for the planet," Martian Manhunter replied.

"But that's impossible!" Lyla said. "Our systems should have picked it up way in advance!"

"I don't think they could've," Felicity said, quickly typing on her computer.

"What do you mean?" Black Canary asked, looking at Felicity's screen.

"The object," Felicity said. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Yeah, and it's coming at an alarming speed," Julian said.

The heroes all exchanged a look and immediately went into action, but Anakin saw how close the object was to the planet and knew that it would take some miracle for them to stop it in time.


	15. The Villains of Central City

The Villains of Central City

 **A/N: Some of these villains are either dead or don't exist or whatever, but I'm including them. Plus, who's to say they couldn't defeat their situations, anyway? We all know how often people come back to life/existence in the DC universe.**

It was strange meeting in the middle of the day, but the Rogues met together no matter what time it was. It was also a little odd that they were meeting in a warehouse none of them had been to before near the center of Central City.

Mark Mardon, or more infamously known as Weather Wizard, paced impatiently around the room.

"Calm down, mate," Captain Boomerang said with a beer can in hand. "I'm sure everyone else will be here soon."

"Well, unlike some of you," Weather Wizard retorted. "I have other things I need to do."

"Me as well," agreed another voice. "Cold can't just summon us here like we don't have lives," Pied Piper, Hartley Rathaway, said snidely.

"Apparently, he can!" the Trickster giggled madly.

Weather Wizard and Pied Piper glared at him while Captain Boomerang chuckled and took a sip of beer.

The cracked mirror across the room rattled, and Mirror Master emerged, linking arms with Top.

"I hope we're not late to the party!" Top said.

Weather Wizard went back to pacing and Pied Piper looked down at his watch, his arms folded over his chest. Captain Boomerang looked at them disinterestedly and then guzzled the rest of his beer.

"Not at all!" Trickster said excitedly. "In fact, I think we're just getting started!"

"Where's Cold?" Mirror Master asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," the impatience clearly growing in Weather Wizard.

"If he doesn't show up soon…" Pied Piper said, taking another look at his watch.

"Relax," came a voice from the other side of the empty warehouse. "I'm here." Captain Cold entered the room flanked by Golden Glider and Heatwave.

"You know," Pied Piper began. "Next time you decide to summon us, be on time."

Cold studied him harshly and then quickly surveyed the others, "I didn't summon you here."

Heatwave immediately pulled his gun out of his holster.

"I don't know about you all," a feminine voice echoed. "But I don't think the Flash is capable of doing this." Killer Frost rounded the corner and flicked her icy eyes over the Rogues.

"She's right," Captain Cold said, giving Heatwave a pointed look.

Heatwave looked at Cold for a second before returning his gun to its holster.

"Then who did this?" Captain Boomerang said, suspiciously. "Because last time I was mysteriously placed in a group with other villains, it didn't end so well," he said, recalling his time on the Suicide Squad.

"Isn't that the question?" yet another new voice said.

They all turned to see a man with slicked back silver hair and a dark beard approach them. He nonchalantly walked to them as if he had all the time in the world.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Pied Piper asked, clearly unimpressed.

"I'm Abra Kadabra."

"Ooo," the Trickster said, looking at Abra Kadabra like a child seeing a puppy.

"He's from a different Earth," Killer Frost explained. "And from the future."

"You better watch yourself, punk," Heatwave said, stepping into Abra Kadabra's personal space. "I don't like time travelers."

Abra Kadabra looked straight into Heatwave's eyes, completely unfazed, "No need to be angry at me. I'm not the one who called you here."

 _You humans are stupid. You have no idea what you've walked into, yet you came anyway._

It was someone else's voice. A deep voice. A menacing voice. But it sounded like a thought.

"Now what?" Captain Boomerang said.

Gorilla Grodd swung down from one of the beams and landed before the group.

"Watch your mouth, monkey," Heatwave said. "You came too."

Before things could escalate, there was a crackle of lightning and three figures stood before the others.

Everyone immediately went into battle mode.

"No need for the hostility," the Reverse Flash said.

Killer Frost smirked at someone to his right, "Hello, Savitar."

"Killer Frost," he returned. "I'm glad to see you didn't turn to weakness despite my absence."

She quickly looked over the third figure with an interested gaze from her icy eyes, "I wasn't sure you were still around."

"Now you know," Zoom returned.

"As fun as this is, I don't have all day," Cold said, eying the speedsters. "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid they're not the ones who gathered you all," a dark voice echoed menacingly.

Two hooded figures materialized from the shadows. One was a woman, she had light blue eyes and her skin had markings on them, which clearly showed she wasn't from Earth. The other figure was the man who spoke. His yellow eyes and wrinkled skin stood out starkly against his dark clothing.

"And who are you?" the Reverse Flash asked.

"I am Darth Sidious and this is Asajj Ventress. We here to offer you a chance to get everything you ever wanted."

"You have our attention," Abra Kadabra answered.

 **A/N:** **I'm not entirely sure what happened between Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, and the Legends. I can include a backstory if someone requests it.**


	16. Teen Titans

Teen Titans

 **A/N: I tried to make this as accurate as possible. I have never read nor watched anything related to Teen Titans. Most of my information came from the incredible YouTube channel ItsSuperEffective. I would be dead without this guy. I highly recommend checking out the channel. Anyway, these are all of the Teen Titans I will be including, unless a request is made for more.**

Kid Flash zipped around the blast of violet energy and raced up the wall. Starfire twisted and shot out another stream of pure energy in his direction. The energy came closer and closer to Kid Flash, but Starfire was suddenly knocked out of the air by something blue. She turned to see Blue Beetle flying towards her in his scarab-powered blue suit. She shot more energy at him, but he easily blocked it with his shield and advanced towards her, his sword arcing over his head.

On the ground, Arsenal lunged towards Ravager, but she quickly spun out of the way, grabbing his arm with her, using his momentum to spin him into the wall. Movement caught her eye, and she pulled out her sword just in time to block Nightwing's attack. He twisted his batons, and her sword clattered to the floor. Arsenal pushed off the wall and came rushing down towards them with his bow in hand.

Cyborg shot at Miss Martian as she flew around with the firearm installed in his arm. She twisted out of the way and corkscrewed towards him, knocking him off the ground. He sent a strong electric shock into her and she went flying off of him. Suddenly, a dark bird flew from above and solidified into Raven as she descended upon Cyborg. He barely dodged her and shot in her direction, but she easily evaded his fire. She turned to him, but Miss Martian tackled her from behind.

Beast Boy roared as Terra moved her hand upwards, causing stone and rock to prevent him from coming towards her. He bounded up the rocky earth like a mountain goat, undeterred from his mission. Terra raised her hands, and the rock began to grow taller, but she was violently shoved to the ground. She rolled out of the way of a three-pronged trident, but Aquagirl fluidly used her unused energy from the missed stab to swing around on her trident and kick Terra squarely in the chest. She unstuck her trident and raised it, but a roar cut her off, and Beast Boy came scrambling down the rocks and lunged for her. Aquagirl barely managed to move out of the way before Beast Boy pounced.

A blaring alarm resounded through the training quad, and the Teen Titans halted their training. They were all breathless and gleaming with sweat.

"Nice job, guys," Nightwing said, stepping so he stood in front of the group. "But there could still be some improvements."

Groans of protests erupted throughout the teens.

"If you don't want to hear the feedback," Nightwing said. "We could always go again."

"Could you maybe wait until we shower, at least?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wally's right," Terra said. "You've been working us really hard lately."

"I agree with Atlee," Arsenal said. "And I usually don't complain, but we've been going hard for a while now."

Nightwing surveyed the exhausted team. "Fine," he finally relented. "But don't take too long," he said pointedly to Beast Boy.

"Why are you looking at me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe because you take ten years to take a shower," Ravager said bluntly.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do," Aquagirl said.

"Lorena," he pleaded to Aquagirl. "C'mon!"

"Garfield," Cyborg addressed Beast Boy. "It is just scientific fact. You take approximately seven per cent longer than everyone else."

"Told you," Ravager said, smirking.

Arsenal rolled his eyes, "I can't believe we're still having this conversation."

"Neither can I," Nightwing agreed.

They all began to move back to the base, but the world began to smear and elongate, causing it to look like a wet Gogh painting. The bright, brilliant colors of the training quad in the daytime darkened and turned into darker, cooler hues. The colors began to shorten, and the world around them came into focus.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked more annoyed than concerned.

"According to my detections, we are definitely not on Earth," Cyborg said.

"You didn't need any detections to tell us that," Ravager said.

The teens stood on a giant piece of cratered space rock. It floated gently among the stars, showing off a magnificent view of a bright galaxy, shining in the distance.

"Should I even ask how we're breathing right now?" Kid Flash said, wariness piercing through his tone.

"I don't recognize this place," Starfire said, daring to venture out and look around.

"Me neither," Miss Martian said.

"That's because you're very far away from your home," an old voice said. "In fact, that's the Milky Way Galaxy just there."

They all turned and subconsciously switched to battle mode.

"No need for the hostility." A small, blue man wearing red robes with the Green Lantern Corps insignia approached them. His hair was whimsical, and he had a certain lively gleam in his eye.

"Stop, there," Nightwing commanded.

The man stopped.

"Who are you?" Blue Beetle asked, eying his robes.

"My name is Ganthet. I am a member of the Guardians of the Universe."

"I thought the Guardians of the Universe weren't supposed to interfere with any affairs unless they directly harmed the Green Lantern Corps," Raven said icily.

"That's right, but the universe is in grave danger. And despite the Guardians' infinite wisdom," Ganthet said, sarcasm leaking through his voice. "They have done nothing to prevent the impending evil from coming to Earth."

"Impending evil?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Yes, but I cannot explain much now. The other Guardians will notice my absence. There is a spaceship plummeting towards planet Earth as we speak. It is vital that you stop it before it crashes into the planet."

"Where?" Kid Flash asked in concern.

"Wait, wait," Ravager said, putting her hand up. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I'm afraid you don't, but you will have to, or people will die."

They all exchanged a look before coming to a conclusion.

"Just one more question," Aquagirl said. "Why us?"

Ganthet smiled a knowing smile. "Because you are stronger than you realize. No one would suspect I would come to you for help, but I know what you are capable of, and I know you are as good, if not better, than your mentors."

They all exchanged another look, but before they could ask him anything more, the world began to stretch again. The colors began to brighten, and they could feel the warmth of the sun hitting them yet again. The colors shortened and the world focused once more.

O

Noah Kuttler, aka the Calculator, was immediately intrigued when he received an email he couldn't trace. He was renowned for being a wizard at technology and could achieve feats on technology most people deemed impossible.

The Calculator was still not completely sure as to why he still went to where the anonymous email told him to go, but he came despite his doubts. He opened the conference room door and was instantly tempted to leave.

A well-dressed man with circular glasses and a blonde woman sat at the far side of the table opposite a blond man with glowing golden eyes and a man dressed in a suit.

"I don't suppose any of you could tell me why we're all here," Noah said, sitting beside the man with glasses.

"I'm afraid not," the man in the suit said.

The man with the glasses looked impatiently at the clock. "That clock is behind. It's really thirteen minutes past time. Not eleven."

The Calculator gave the man a surprised look.

The woman smiled. "They don't call him the Clock King for nothing."

"Ah, yes," the Calculator said. "I've heard of you." He turned to the woman, "And you are?"

"I'm Disruptor. I "disrupt" the power of those dreaded heroes, so to speak."

Clock King chuckled and the Calculator smiled.

The Calculator looked across the table at the other two men. "Who are you?"

The man in the suit spoke, "I am Brother Blood, the leader of the Church of Blood. We worship Trigon the Terrible, whose power is unmatched."

"Oh," the Calculator said.

"Yes. In fact, Trigon is here in his human form," Brother Blood said, looking to the blond man beside him.

"I thought those glowing eyes were a bit strange," the Calculator noted.

Brother Blood glared and opened his mouth to retort when the door opened.

A cloaked figure with majestic, black feathered wings wearing a red mask covering everything but its jagged teeth stepped into the room. Everyone in the room tensed, except Trigon.

He chuckled. "Harvest," Trigon addressed the newcomer.

"W-who?" the Clock King asked.

"I am Harvest. I lead the organization named N.O.W.H.E.R.E. whose purpose is to protect Earth from its corrupt metahumans, at any cost."

It didn't take much imagination to understand what he meant by "at any cost."

"Are you the one that brought us here?" Disruptor asked.

"No," Harvest said, walking towards Brother Blood and Trigon.

"Then who did?" Brother Blood asked.

"We did."

They all turned to see two hooded men walk into the room.

"I am Count Dooku," the one with the beard announced.

"And I am Darth Sidius. Lady and gentlemen," he said to the group. "We have a way to guarantee that you will obtain everything you desire."

"Even destroying the heroes?" Disruptor asked incredulously.

Darth Sidius chuckled. "Especially destroying the heroes."

"And what do you propose?" Brother Blood asked the Sith.

Darth Sidius smiled eerily and Count Dooku chuckled.

O

They teens had appeared in a metropolitan area. Cars and pedestrians whizzed about, undaunted by the whimsical teens' presence.

"Uh, I guess this is where we're supposed to be," Arsenal said.

Screams erupted around them, and the team looked up to see an enormous smoking spaceship breaching the atmosphere and hurtling towards the planet. They immediately went to work.

Starfire, Cyborg, Miss Martian, and Blue Beetle quickly flew into the air towards the incoming spaceship.

Kid Flash quickly cleared the area of all civilians, and Terra created a mass of land over the city, hoping to protect it from the inescapable impact.

Cyborg assessed the damage to the ship, and fixed anything that he could before the spaceship collided with the ground. Meanwhile, Miss Martian and Starfire, use their increased strength to push against the spaceship, and cause it to slow down. It was still not enough.

Blue Beetle strategically placed wires around the giant ship in an attempt to slow it down, by grasping the wires and pulling back on them.

Miss Martian, Starfire, Cyborg, and Blue Beetle managed to slow the ship down, but it was still coming in fast.

Suddenly, the spaceship began to slow down even more. Starfire and Miss Martian exchanged a surprised look before seeing Supergirl, Superman, and Martian Manhunter next to them, straining against the ship. Blue Beetle was joined by the Green Lantern in his efforts to pull against the spaceship, and together, they all managed to softly set the ship down on the land-dome Terra created over the city. Terra slowly lowered her hands, and the ground melted back into itself, placing the giant ship softly into the middle of the city's square.

"That was impressive," Wonder Woman said to the teens.

"She's right," the Green Arrow pitched in. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to stop it."

The ship emitted a low creak.

The heroes all turned.

"I can see life forms inside," Cyborg said.

"I've never seen anything like this," Martian Manhunter said, studying the spaceship. "They could be hostile."

"They're not," Anakin said, walking towards the front of the group.

"Uh," Terra said. "Who's this?"

"It's a long story," the Flash said.

"We'll catch you up later," Hawkgirl finished.

Nightwing looked at Anakin warily.

"We can trust him," Batman reassured.

Nightwing looked at him a moment later before nodding. The rest of the teens seemed to relax.

"So, uh," Kid Flash began. "How do you know they're not hostile, again?"

"I can sense it in the Force," Anakin replied. "There are Jedi in there."

The teens exchanged a confused look.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Arsenal finally said to the others.

A loud creak resonated from the ship, and five figures emerged from the rubble. The Jedi had arrived.


End file.
